Bésame
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Si algo deseaba yo en esta vida, era poder sentir aunque sea una sola vez, los labios de Ash contra los mios... -Resubido del ABC-


Si bien el título de este One Shot es bien cliché, espero hacer un bonito fic. =3

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

**¡B**ésame!

~POV Misty~

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—_¡Bésame! — repetía mi mente cada vez que lo tenía cerca._

—_¡Bésame! — suplicaba cada vez que su rostro estaba cerca del mío._

—_¡Bésame! — pedía una y otra vez… pero nunca llegaba el momento._

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Era una bella mañana en mi gimnasio, mis hermanas habían llegado de su viaje inspiradas, demasiado diría yo. Estábamos ensayando una nueva obra, Tracey últimamente andaba desaparecido, creo que era porque mis hermanas abusaban demasiado de él. Así que estaban buscando a alguien que haga de príncipe.

No sé porque no lo vi venir, no sé porque no lo imaginé, la persona a la que estaban zamarreando con entusiasmo, era nada más y nada menos, que él… Ash.

—Llamamos a Tracey —exclamó apenada Daisy—, pero no lo encontramos en el laboratorio, pero si lo hicimos con éste.

—Como serán sólo diez funciones, le pedimos a Ash que nos hiciera el favor —continuó Lily, su cabello fucsia se movía con su cuerpo al hablar, que ridícula era.

—Está bien —suspiré resignada.

—Entonces… —Violeta tenía su cabello azul levantado en alto— a ensayar se ha dicho.

—Espera —Daisy nos detuvo a todos, apenada mostrando una cinta de medir—. Primero debemos tomarle las medidas a Ash —vi a Ash ponerse algo rojo, así que me acerqué a mi hermana y le quité la cinta de las manos— ¡Ay pero que bestia eres!

—Yo le tomaré las medidas a Ash… —le tomé la mano y lo jalé conmigo a la parte donde creábamos los trajes, nuestro taller creativo. Allí le pedí que se sacara su chaqueta, él no decía nada, sólo obedecía sin chistar. Sus medidas… no sé qué me pasó mientras lo hacía, será notar su cuerpo crecido, su cuerpo de hombre… sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de quitar aquellas imaginaciones de mi mente… cuando…

—¿Pasa algo? —traté de evitar su mirada, pero fue inútil, como imán mis ojos buscaron los suyos.

—No… —terminé de tomar la medida de ancho y largo de su espalda, piernas y… este… Me sentí algo apenada… no sabía cómo tomarle la medida… ahí… —. Ahora… — ¿Cómo podía continuar la frase? Si no lo hacía yo, seguro lo iban a hacer mis hermanas, y eso no, eso no lo iba a permitir.

—Sin pena —me pidió Ash entre risas. Lo miré furiosa, parecía que disfrutaba de esto—. Tranquila… somos amigos ¿No? —no respondí, solo tomé de nuevo la cinta, y aunque estaba muerta de pena, medí su tiro—. ¡Cuidado! —exclamó —. Se más tierna… — suspiré profundo y terminé con lo que tenía que hacer—. ¡Viste no fue tan malo! —respondió aún con una risa picarona en su rostro, lo miraba con tanto coraje, tanto que no sé cómo no me arme de valor y le di un buen golpe.

Terminado con esto, mis hermanas le pasaron el libreto, y nos fuimos a leerlo en una sala. Leíamos en total silencio, al menos se veía bastante preocupado de expresar con su mano lo que leía para sí mismo. No podía evitar mirarlo, a pesar de que sabía que salía con alguien más, tenerlo aquí, conmigo, me hacía olvidar por un momento de todo lo demás.

Lo malo, es que a veces, creía que me estaba mirando, y que su mirada me estuviera diciendo algo… pero claro… es solo producto de mi imaginación…

—Misty —me dijo de pronto, así que lo miré—. ¿Qué te parece si ensayamos esta parte que es la más importante?

—¿Qué? —exclamé asustada, la parte más importante de la obra, era el beso… —. ¡No!

—¿Por qué no quieres? — me preguntó acercándose.

—No es que no quiera besarte… es que no creo que… — él inclinó un poco la cabeza y yo noté lo que acababa de decir.

—Oh… —levantó un poco las cejas—. ¿Quieres besarme?

—Ay no… nada que ver —respondí, mintiendo, porque realmente si quería hacerlo…

—Ah… bueno… ¡Qué pena! —comentó volviendo a su lugar… ¿Qué pena? Lo miré en silencio. Y seguí leyendo mis diálogos.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, hubo dos batallas, y eso acortó demasiado el día. Cuando el gimnasio cerró, comenzamos los ensayos generales.

Daisy, mi hermana mayor, nos pasó a Ash y a mí, lo que simularía nuestros trajes para ese día. Violeta, estaba inspeccionando que todo funcionara bien, música, luces, micrófonos. Mientras Lily se encargaba desde arriba, que todo se viera bien.

Ash y yo, estábamos parados sobre la piscina que había sido cerrada momentáneamente. Nuestros ensayos no iban bien, cada vez que me tenía que abrazar, cada vez que sentía su cuerpo junto al mío, los nervios se apoderaban de mí y no podía continuar. El sentir su corazón, el verme en sus brazos, que me tomaban con fuerza y me aferraban a su cuerpo tan varonil… Me provocaban tantos nervios que tenía que separar rápidamente de él… haciendo que mis hermanas se molestaran una y otra vez.

—¡Ya Misty! —se quejó Violeta tirando su libreto al suelo—. ¿Cómo puede ser que Ash esté más concentrado que tú?

—¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido? — susurraba para sí mismo Ash, rascando su mejilla, y me dio risa.

—¿Qué es lo chistoso? — siguió protestando mi hermanita.

—Este nada…

—Ahora vas a tener que quedarte toda la noche practicando… ¡Porque te tiene que salir perfecto!

—Está bien… — suspiré.

—Yo la voy a ayudar —escuche de pronto detrás de mí, no quería abrir mis ojos, y ver a la persona que se ofrecía.

—No esperábamos menos de ti, Ash —comentó, por la voz, Lily.

—Nosotras nos retiramos… —Daisy se acercó y me hizo abrir los ojos—. Vamos… tienes mucho que controlar, para poder seguir con el ensayo.

—Lo intentaré — prometí algo temerosa. Las tres se retiraron, dejándome sola con Ash.

—Vamos Misty, solo nos queda mañana para practicar la escena.

—Si yo sé.

—Va a venir a verme mi mamá — comentó con un tono de entusiasmo— Quiero hacerlo bien.

—¿y tu novia va a venir también? — ¡Diablos! Para qué pregunte eso, me regañé.

—¿Novia? —respondió extrañado. Así que lo miré, parecía confundido—. ¿Tengo novia?

—No te hagas el chistoso, que poco caballero eres.

—No enserio… no es broma —movía sus manos, confundido—. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—¿Cómo de dónde? —creía que lo que me decía era una simple burla—. Tú mismo lo has dicho.

—Ay Misty… no puedes confundir "salir" de pasarla bien un momento al "Salir con alguien formalmente"

—Bueno yo…

—¿A poco estás celosa? —negué con mi cabeza—. Ah…

—Mejor sigamos ensayando —propuse abriendo mi libreto—. Tú eres una persona prohibida, una persona que nunca va a poder estar conmigo aunque nuestras mentes, nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas quieran estar juntas. — le comenté antes de prepararme para la escena —. Tú estás por casarte… —me quede un poco pensante… antes de continuar, que cosa más loca… como que pudiera pasar en la vida real… Me reí sola, Ash me miró muy confundido, sacudí mi cabeza y continué—. Entonces, antes de tu boda, nos reunimos, nos fundimos en un tierno beso, y damos paso al destino, siguiendo los caminos que nos tocan.

—¡Qué final más malo! —comentó Ash cruzándose de brazos—. Yo no me casaría con alguien porque sí… me fugaría con la persona con quien quiero estar.

—La historia no la escribiste tú, la escribió mi hermana Violeta, así que hay que apegarse al guión.

—¿A qué no te fugarías conmigo al fin del mundo?

—¿Contigo? —reí exageradamente—. Ni a la esquina…

—Ok… ok… tú te lo pierdes —respondió, y seguimos practicando. Aunque sus abrazos seguían inquietándome, no tanto ahora que sabía que realmente no estaba en pareja, que era tan soltero como yo. Pero un nuevo sentimiento brotó en mi ser, que no sabía cómo iba a controlar, puesto que verlo de forma prohibida tenía a mis sentidos bien domados, ahora, cada uno de ellos peleaba por dominarme.

Ensayamos, hasta que no me dio más el cuerpo, y nos fuimos cada uno a su cuarto. Al otro día, los ensayos salieron perfectos, mis hermanas estaban bien contentas. Y yo más… aunque ensayamos muchas veces la escena del beso, nunca llegábamos a completarlo, una u otra cosa, nos detenía en esa parte, pero el día de la obra, no, el día de la obra probaría esos labios que tanto quería de una buena vez.

Luego de ver que las escenas estaban listas, fuimos a lo que sería la prueba de ropa. Tenía un lindo vestido de época, verde agua, un corsé un tono más oscuro; cabello recogido con unos adornos del mismo color. Ash vestía un pantalón oscuro, camisa blanca y un chaleco sin mangas sobre él.

Para que negarlo, se veía muy bien…

El esperado día del estreno llegó… El gimnasio pokémon, estaba totalmente lleno de gente, era un total éxito. Mis hermanas lucían muy felices viendo como poco a poco, la gente seguía llegando. Ash se fue a reunir con su mamá apenas llegó ésta, para buscar el aliento que le quitara los nervios. Lástima que yo no tenía esa suerte… mis nervios estaban a la orden del día, pero ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo!

Iniciaríamos la obra, todo el estadio se puso oscuro, Ash y yo salimos a escena y fuimos iluminados, era el anuncio de que todo comenzaríamos. En la primera escena, nos presentábamos como personajes, y nuestro conflicto.

La segunda escena, mis hermanas entran a escena, Daisy, como mi madre, Violeta como la mamá de Lily, y Lily… ejem… era la prometida a casarse con el personaje de Ash…

La tercera escena, era la planificación de la boda, escondida detrás de la cortina, veía a Ash de la mano de mi hermana… ¡Qué coraje sentía en ese momento!

La cuarta escena, era mi enfrentamiento a mi hermana Lily, donde ella me decía que había ganado, aunque claro, en esa misma escena, Ash y yo, nos abrazamos a escondidas. Diciendo que pese a todo nos queríamos… ¡Oh que lindo! Estar abrazada a Ash, hacia todo perfecto.

La quinta escena, era que mi madre, interpretada por mi hermana Daisy, nos descubría y nos prohibía seguir viéndonos.

La sexta escena, era la de nuestra despedida.

Todo el estadio se apagó, yo salí a escena, muy nerviosa, era la última donde salía yo con Ash. El apareció detrás de mí, me abrazó y la luz del estadio volvió a prenderse.

—¿Por qué? —le susurré — ¿Por qué vas a casarte con ella de todas formas? —Ash no dijo nada, así que volteé preocupada ¿Se habría olvidado de las líneas? —. ¿Por qué no dices nada? —dije entre medio improvisación y lo que realmente quería decirle.

—Yo… —se puso serio—, no voy a casarme en todo el estadio se armó mucho murmullo.

—Pero… ¿Qué dices? —exclamé molesta… estaba cambiando totalmente el diálogo de la historia.

—¡Fúgate conmigo! — me pidió, claro ahí entendí, no le gustaba la idea de mi hermana, claro, seguro quiso tomarse el atrevimiento de cambiar el guion, miré hacia donde estaban mis hermanas, Violeta me había un gesto de que siguiera la escena de todas formas.

—¿Por qué me fugaría contigo? — le pregunté, fue cuando me tomó de la cintura y me miró fijamente.

—Porque me bastaron estos días para darme cuenta de lo que pasa aquí. Misty…

—Ash… —murmuré—. ¿Por qué no sigues el guión? —pregunté por lo bajo. Y me soltó.

—¿Guion? —exclamó molesto—. ¿Qué guion? Sólo estamos tú y yo Misty… y quiero que vengas conmigo, que nos perdamos sin rumbo alguno.

—Perderse contigo es lo más fácil que hay —comenté, y todo el estadio comenzó a reírse, aunque claro, a él, no le causó ninguna gracia.

—Estoy hablándote en serio Misty… Vámonos, ven conmigo. —me extendió su mano.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? — le pregunté mirando su mano.

—Porque sé que es lo que quieres hacer.

Volví a mirar a mis hermanas, estas seguían haciéndome un gesto de que siguiera improvisando, ya que, mire a mí alrededor, el público estaba muy pendiente de la escena.

—Hagamos algo —le propuse y me miró expectante.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Bésame! —lo vi retroceder un paso—. ¡Anda! ¿Quieres que me vaya contigo? Pues bésame y voy a donde tú quieras.

Lo vi titubear, estaba sorprendido de lo que acababa de pedirle. Se quedó pensante así que mis sentidos se apoderaron un poco de mí.

—A ver público… —me referí a la gente que estaba en el lugar—. ¿Quieren que Ash me bese? —les hice un gesto con mis manos—. Vamos… denle ánimos. — yo estaba feliz, esa escena me dio tanta gracia, y más ver los ojitos furiosos de quien hace un momento había tenido la tonta idea de cambiar el guion de la obra, ante los "Beso" del público—. ¿Y Ash?

Estaba aún en posición seria, no me miraba, y realmente me sorprendió que girara sobre sus pies dándome la espalda.

—¿Eh?

—¡Me retracto! —gritó con tal fuerza que me golpearon duramente—. ¿Para qué voy a querer fugarme con alguien como tú? Que se tiene que valer de todo el público presente para lograr lo que quieres, lo que ansias, que yo haga.

—Ay claro… ni que muriera porque me besaras.

—Entonces ¿Por qué pusiste esa condición para fugarte conmigo?

—Porque sabía que no te atreverías a hacer eso.

—Mujer… tenías que ser…

Fue lo último que escuché decirle a Ash, de pronto todo el lugar quedó a oscuras. Se oía al público expectante, en ese momento, una mano se apoyó en mi espalda haciéndome chocar contra un cuerpo, y otra mano se posó en mi mejilla. Fue en ese momento, en ese preciso instante cuando sobre mis labios sentí una presión muy suave y deliciosa. Unos labios habían tomado presos a los míos, ¿Estaba pasando? Al fin, Ash había accedido a mi "Bésame". Mis manos sudaban, mi corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho, había esperado tanto este momento, había soñado tanto este beso, que no podía creerlo. Para comprobar que no estaba soñando, llevé mis brazos hacia delante, y lo abracé, me encontré con esa espalda, esa misma que llevaba tocando en cada uno de los ensayos, esperando poder aferrarlo a mí de esta forma. Separó sus labios de los míos, al momento que la luz volvió. Ahí estaba parado frente a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ash… yo…

"_Por favor Misty"_ — se escuchó de pronto en el escenario—. "_No quitamos la luz del escenario para que no sepas que hacer_" —mis hermanas desde la voz en off del estadio, me animaban. — "_Ánimo" "Vamos querido público animemos a nuestra líder"_

Ash y yo, miramos a nuestro alrededor, todos los espectadores se habían puesto de pie, y comenzaron a aplaudir.

—Y dime… ¿aún así no te fugarías conmigo? — Ash me miraba sonriente.

—Aún no lo sé… —pasé mi brazo por detrás de su cuello y lo acerque a mí—. Pero puedo cambiar de opinión — y lo besé con los aplausos del público de fondo.


End file.
